Falling for the demon
by PsychoticFreak8080
Summary: What happens when your best friend turns against you and betrays you? Can Erza really trust the man who both threatens and protects her? Read on to find out. Grayza and Nalu
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Hello peeps! This is my first ever fanfic and its about Grayza! I'm super excited for this one. I just love the couple! They're perfect for each other! I thought of ranting and going on and on about this couple but i guess that would be longer than the chapter. So presenting to you the first chapter!**

Chapter 1

Gray Fulllbuster was in a foul mood today. Why? Well let's just say it was the result of constantly taking on solo missions. It was seriously tiring him out and the rest of the members of Team Natsu were too busy to go on missions together.

Natsu and Lucy were now officially a couple and had been going on missions together all alone. Gray thought that was really sneaky of them.

Erza, well she was also busy giving company to a certain blue-haired tattoo faced mage.

After the Grand Magic Games, Crime Sorceire had joined Fairy Tail. The Council decided to set them free as they had tracked down and fought many dark guilds and since they were already familiar with Fairy Tail they decided to make it their new home.

Ultear and Meredy were getting along with everybody in the guild pretty well whereas Jellal mostly kept to himself except for with Erza. He and the re-quip mage had been getting along quite well and it was really pissing Gray off.

Yes, Gray was jealous and he was well aware of it. It was difficult for him to develop a liking towards Jellal or to accept him as a fellow guildmate and whenever he tried talking to him he would only end up glaring intently at him confusing the blue-haired mage to no end. That's when Gray made up his mind to ignore the couple and keep himself occupied but, so far his little commitment was not going that well.

"What would you like me to get you?" Mira asked as Gray took a seat.

"Just a glass of water Mira." Mira smiled sweetly at him and went to get him his order.

Gray watched her leave then rested his head on the table. He was exhausted after completing another mission and wanted nothing more than to go and rest in his bed.

He raised his head and looked around the guild. Nothing caught his attention except for a couple seated a few tables away from him, chatting happily. Gray sighed in annoyance and rested his head on the table once again.

"Is something wrong Gray?" Gray looked up and was greeted by Mira's worried face.

"Oh it's nothing Mira, just a little tired."

"a little?I don't think so. You look drained out. You should take a break Gray."

"Hmm..." Gray's attention again turned towards Erza and Jellal and his face automatically showed annoyance. Mira turned towards his line of sight, a look of concern gracing her pretty features. A sad smile formed on her lips.

"Is something else bothering you Gray?" Gray turned towards her and managed a small smile.

"No Mira."

Mira nodded and left to serve her other customers. Gray wad trying his best to ignore the two but in vain. How badly he wanted to turn that blue-haired tattoo faced mage into an ice-Popsicle.

Just as Gray was about to get up and go home, the guild doors flew open.

"FULLBUSTER!"

_Oh Great! Just what i needed._

Gray was greeted by a rude slap on his back. He turned to glare at none other than the pink haired dragon slayer.

"What's your problem flame brain?"

"We are going on a mission as Team Natsu again." He grinned widely. "Lucy needs to pay her rent so she chose a mission. It's just to defeat a minor dark guild near the mountains but the reward is really high."

_Oh that's just fantastic! Right when I was about to take a break. Ironic!_

"Why don't you and Lucy take it?"

"Coz it's more fun together."

"Yeah Gray it's been ages since we went on a mission together." Lucy said in an eager tone. " and you've been so busy lately,...we've missed ya."

_Missed? My ass!_

"And that's my fault? Sorry but I'll pass." Gray got up to leave but, was interrupted by Natsu.

"Come on ice princess even Erza's coming. What's your problem?" Gray not paying attention to Natsu just continued to walk away from them.

"Why not Gray? Don't tell me taking a couple of missions together tired you out."

Gray stopped dead in his track.

_Can this get more worse? Out of all people. Damn it all!_

He turned around and faced the woman he least wanted to speak with.

Erza stood right in front of Gray. A small frown on her face.

"Maybe I'm tired Erza. I'm not going on the mission...and that's final."

Erza glared at him for a while. Gray just did the same. Lucy and Natsu face palmed. Lucy, sensing trouble, quickly came in between them.

"You don't have to come if you don't want to Gray. You have been taking a lot of missions lately so you must be tired." Gray smirked and continued to leave.

"He's coming." Erza's stern voice caused Gray to stop once again.

"I'm not."

"Are you disobeying me?" Now everyone thought that their little war was finished. Gray would definitely obey Erza. He would be worse than a fool if he disobeyed her.

"Yes. I'm disobeying you...so what are you going to do about it?" Saying this he quickly walked out of the guild leaving behind a stunned crowd.

The entire guild turned silent. Not everyday do they witness someone disobeying Erza.

Erza froze on spot. She had not expected this kind of response from the ice mage. A small amount of shock was visible on her face but, she recovered quickly and walked out of the guild. Jellal, who had been watching the scene, watched closely as Erza walked out of the guild.

Gray was walking back home when he was once again, which seemed like the hundredth time that day, interrupted by a voice.

"Gray."

_Gosh does this woman ever give up!?_

"What?" Gray asked in a bored voice. Erza frowned harder.

"What's your problem Gray? It's not our fault that you have been avoiding 're hardly seen in the guild. You're always off on missions. Juvia misses you a lot. Too bad she was off on a mission today. Everyone misses you...I miss you." Gray's eyes widened a bit at her last statement. It was his turn to be shocked. He stared at her for a while until a small smile crept in on his lips. He sighed.

"Ok fine. I'll be there at the station, 9:00 am sharp." He quickly walked away from her to get his much awaited rest and, also because she wouldn't seethe small blush on his face.

.

.

.

.

**Ah! Done! Good? Bad? Ok? Plz do review and i accept all kinds of reviews so read and review!**

** Happy Reading- PF**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: OMG! Thank you for all your reviews! I cannot tell you how happy I am. Oh and the next update might not be this soon but I'll try and update quickly. **

**SHOUT-OUTS****:**

**daronthesoloplayer: Thanks a lot for your review. I hope you like this chapter. :)**

**Mintdreams: Thanks! I love Grayza too. :)**

**sassywriterchick: Thanks! I love your Grayza stories btw. It's amazing to see so many Grayza fans! oh and yeah I'll do something about the summary. :)**

**Guest: Well here's an update for you. :)**

**Soy(guest): Here's your update and thanks for the review. **

**Jennah Joy: Lol you have the same name as my friend. Thanks for your review! :)**

**Gordon Hail: Thanks! I love Grayza! They are meant to be! Perfect for each other! Thanks for your review! :)**

**This is my second longest chapter so far. So presenting to you Chapter 2!**

Chapter 2 :

"He's late." said Lucy while she was with Erza, Natsu and Happy, waiting at the station for Gray to arrive.

"He'll come." assured Erza.

"You sure?"

"Yes Lucy."

Erza waited patiently for Gray. Natsu was bickering about how he did not want to travel by train. He was getting sick just at the thought of it. After a while, Gray arrived and boy did he look beat up. His hair was messed up, he had dark patches surrounding his eyes and there was tiredness evident in his eyes.

"Gray should I even teach you how to be on time?" said Erza. Gray simply ignored her and the others and boarded the train.

"He sure looks tired. Maybe I shouldn't have forced him to come along...I hope he's fine." worried Lucy as her eyes search the ice mage.

"He's fine." Erza reassured her but was also worried about her fellow nakama.

...

The train ride was silent. Most of them were asleep, except for Erza. Gray was sleeping soundly, his head resting on the window sill. Natsu was already passed out on Lucy's lap with Happy on him. Lucy too was asleep and slight snores could be heard from her.

Erza looked at Natsu and Lucy. She smiled. They had always made such a cute couple. She was happy seeing them together so content.

She turned to look at Gray who was seated next to her. She examined his face closely. It was true. Al those missions were tiring him out. What Erza did not understand was his cold and distant behavior. He seemed so detached and distant from the guild, especially her. Every time she tried to talk to him he would just walk away or ignore her. This pissed Erza real bad. _Did I do something wrong? Why isn't he talking to me? Why does he avoid me?_ All these questions kept constantly storming in her mind. Gray was her best friend and now, his behavior towards her hurt her in every possible way even though she didn't really show it. She sighed, closed her eyes and tried to get some sleep. ' _He will have to apologies to me.'_

_..._

After a while, Gray woke up. He had been trying to get some sleep but just couldn't. He took a minute to glance around. Everyone was asleep. It was a long ride and the others were tired too. They all had been on missions too, maybe not as much as him, but enough to tire them out.

Gray noticed Erza nodding. He hesitated for a while but then put his arms around her and gently rested her head on his shoulder. A faint blush appeared on his face. He gently brushed her hair with his fingers and tucked a few strands of hair behind her ear. He smiled warmly at her. He loved her. He had always loved her. Ever since the day he found her crying by the riverbank, he knew he had fallen for her and yes, he had fallen hard.

She loved another man and he knew it, but if she was happy he was willing to let go of anything for her.

'_I'll always love you...My Titania.'_

_..._

"Finally! We have arrived!" said Lucy stretching her arms. "Aw... Natsu are you alright?"

"Much better! I'm all fired up!"

"Alright everyone let's get started. The mission is to defeat a minor dark guild that has been terrorizing a small town near the mountains. Let's first go check up on the town and see if we get any information on the dark guild and then we search for their base. Understood?" said Erza.

"Aye!"

On their way to the town, Natsu and Gray walked in front with Erza and Lucy behind them. Erza was lost in her thoughts. She just had to find what was wrong with Gray. She looked at him. '_He's grown taller_' she thought. '_I was_ _taller than him when we were young_.'

Lost in her thoughts, she did not notice Gray stop in front of her. As a result she bumped into his back and came to a stop. She glared at his back.

"Why did you stop?"

"..." Gray didn't reply but just stood still.

"There's something wrong." Natsu spoke for him with a serious expression.

Erza studied her surrounding and realized that they had already reached the town. But as Natsu said, there _was_ something wrong about the town.

It looked quite normal. But that was the problem. How is that a town being terrorized by a dark guild seem so normal? There were kids running around a water fountain, people normally and happily conversing with each other, carrying out their daily activities. It actually looked like a lively town. Erza was not able to take in the scenario before her. She was confused and so were the others.

"What the hell is happening over here?" asked a very, very confused Natsu.

"Maybe we should go question the people about this dark guild." suggested Lucy and Erza nodded. "She's right, let's go question them first and see if we can get anything out of them."

"No wait...It might be a trap." Gay said, closely examining the village.

"Are you crazy underwear ice princess? We have to find out what's happening here."

Gray glared at him. "Shut up fire breath." He once again examined the town. " I have a bad feeling about this."

"You can stay here and wait for us ice popsicle ." Natsu left with Lucy and Happy behind him.

"Natsu's right Gray." Erza said starting to walk towards the town. She looked back at Gray and then marched towards where Natsu and Lucy went.

"No wait Erza...Damn!" Gray rubbed his forehead in annoyance and took off in an unknown direction.

...

Natsu and Lucy closely followed behind Erza. Nobody in the town seemed to acknowledged their presence.

"I didn't know Gray was such a wimp." Natsu said casually. He spotted a man walking towards them. Let's just question that man over there about the dark guild." Erza turned towards his line of sight and walked towards the man.

"Excuse me."

The man did not reply.

Erza simply proceeded.

"We need to get information concerning a very important matter."

The man still did not reply.

Erza slanted her eyebrows.

"Listen we are mages from Fairy Tail." Erza said showing her insignia. Behind her, Lucy and Natsu were just gazing around.

No reaction from the man.

Erza decided to shake the man up. She tried to grab hold of the man's shoulder but when she did her hand just went through the man's shoulder. Erza quickly withdrew her hand. She was shocked. Natsu and Lucy were staring, mouth wide open, refusing to believe what happened.

At this moment Gray's words struck Erza like a million swords.

'_**No wait. It might be a trap.'**_**_  
><em>**

_'Shit!'_

"Natsu, Lucy get away quick! It's a trap!" Erza roared with anger and panic. But before they could make a move, the ground below them started to glow and before they knew it, they were trapped with invisible walls surrounding them. The town slowly started to disappear and was now replaced by barren land. The people of the town just vanished like they never existed in the first place. It was all just an illusion.

Natsu tried breaking the wall and breaking free but was immediately thrown back. He winced in pain.

"Damn! They sting." Natsu said rubbing his knuckles. He charged in again punching the wall with his magic. He got thrown back again. "Natsu stop!" Lucy cried.

"We have to break free." Natsu still charged at the wall but was held back by Erza. "It's no use Natsu."

A low rumble interrupted them.

"What was that?" Lucy started panicking. The ground started to shake lightly and they were covered by a huge shadow. Erza looked above her and her eyes visibly tensed at the sight.

"It's a ship. Looks more like Christina of Blue Pegasus." Natsu said.

"I don't think it's Blue Pegasus Natsu." Erza's eyes were still fixed on the ship.

It slowly began to land. When it did the door opened and out came a bunch of dark mages. But behind them came a short, bald man. His eyes were expressionless, cold and had a sort of dark gleam in them.

"Ah! How honored am I to be able to meet the salamander and the great Titania of Fairy Tail." The man said and smiled devilishly.

His smile sent shivers down Erza's spine. She did not have a good feeling about this.

"You do not know how it pleases me to see you all trapped. So...did you like our little trick?" He said with another devilish smile.

"Bastard!" Natsu roared with anger. Lucy behind him stood tall and proud like a true Fairy Tail wizard but fright was visible in her eyes.

"Today is the day when three Fairy Tail mages will be destroyed." He said with the same sly smile.

Erza was desperately thinking of a way to break free._' This is all my fault. If I had only listened to Gray. Wait...Gray! He's still out there and these people don't know about it.'_

Erza felt a heavy load lift from her chest for a moment. She felt relieved and confident at the same time knowing that Gray was still out there.

"That's not going to happen. If anyone is going to be destroyed then it is you and your guild."

"You sure have some nerve red-head, speaking to master Isaac like that." A tall, bulky man with blonde hair replied.

"You're the master? Then you'll be the first one that I shall take down." said Erza taking a step forward, feeling more confident.

"Looks like I'll have to finish you off first Titania." Isaac smiled his signature smile and raised his right hand and pointed it towards Erza.

Erza felt pain shoot through her entire body. She was paralyzed. She could not move her hands or feet. She screamed in pain.

"Stop! Let Erza go!" Natsu roared, his eyes filled with anger but he knew he was helpless.

Erza screamed even more.

"Lost magic..." Lucy said. "He's using magic that afflicts pain on the enemy...without hurting them physically." Tears were rolling down her cheeks. "Please stop!"

"Let me reduce your suffering and just end this with one blow." Isaac narrowed his eyes and a look of disgust crept in on his face. "Die Fairy Tail Wizard!"

Erza felt uncontrollable pain. She tried to scream but her voice didn't give in. But then she felt...cold. She felt a familiar presence and the pain too was reducing. She opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was ice.

She smiled weakly.

_'Gray.'_

_._

_._

_._

**Phew! Second chapter done! Good, bad , okay? Please do review. Your reviews mean a lot to me. Oh and sorry for grammatical errors. Well then stay tuned for the next chapter!**

** Happy reading- PF **


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow! You do not know how happy it makes me when I read your reviews thank you all for your support! Actually i wanted to update faster but college and exams just get in the way! **

**Shout-outs!**

**Soy( guest): thank you so much for your review. Here is your update. :)**

**Sassywriterchick: yup! I do like your stories and thanks for your compliment. :)**

**Lilymoon9: thanks :)**

**CrazyAnimeFan1228: Lol you do sound like happy! Glad you liked it. Thanks a lot for your kind words. :)**

**Mikasa-chan: thank you :)**

**Daronthedragonslayer: glad you liked it. Hope you like this chapter. :)**

**Grayzalover: Thanks!**

**Medelie: thank you sooo much. Hope you like this chapter. :)**

**Guest: Ok I'm flattered. Thanks!**

**Well without any delay! Presenting to you Chapter 3!**

Chapter 3

**.**

**.**

**.**

She_ opened her eyes and the first thing that she saw was ice._

_She smiled weakly._

_'Gray.'_

_..._

Gray stood with his back facing his comrades. A sword made of ice in one hand and the other balled into fists which in a few seconds met with Isaac's face. The old man lost his balance and stumbled backward. All the dark mages were shocked to discover another Fairy Tail wizard. They had never anticipated this.

With one swift movement Gray broke the magical wall inside which his friends were trapped. The wall shattered into millions of pieces like it was made of glass. Gray assumed that the wall was only breakable from the outside seeing that it had shattered with one blow.

" Gray!" Lucy and Happy cried in relief, tears welling up in their eyes.

" Nice going droopy eyes." Natsu smiled goofily.

Gray could only smile back. He was glad that his friends were alright . He glanced upon Erza and his eyes immediately softened. She smiled weakly at him. He just gave her a stern nod as if trying to tell her something. He then turned his attention back to the dark mages. Natsu stood beside him, an unreadable expression was etched on his face. He lunged forward and punched Isaac hard on the face.

" You messed with the wrong people."

Within minutes the entire dark guild was defeated. Dark mages lay on the ground unconscious , taken down by ice shards, some burnt and some taken down by swords. Their Master was no where to be found.

"That...was so close." Lucy sweat dropped . "If it hadn't been for Gray we would have been goners by now."

" Aye!" replied Happy flying on top of Gray.

" Tch! I could have beaten then up myself." Natsu said casually.

" Yeah my ass. You people were as good as dead if it wasn't for me." Gray boasted.

"you asking for a fight ice popsicle?"

" bring it on flame brain!"

" Oh boy there they go again." Lucy and Happy face palmed.

"Well I told you people that it was a trap didn't I?" Gray said with a bit of anger and annoyance. Well if it wasn't for the numerous missions he had been on these past few days then even he couldn't make out if it was a trap. Something quite similar happened on his last mission so he was all heads up for this one.

Gray noticed Erza looking at him from a distance. He turned to face her. She looked like she was feeling guilty about something. Guilt was quite evident in her eyes. It wasn't that hard to distinguish since she always kept a straight face. She slowly approached him. She looked at the ground unable to face him. She knew it was all her fault for not listening to him.

" I'm sorry." She said in a voice so low Gray had to strain his ears to hear. He managed a small smile. " It's fine."

" So we should get going then guys before it gets too late. I mean there isn't even a proper place to stay ." Lucy said.

" Yeah and I'm also hungry." Natsu whined. Lucy just sighed in annoyance. She looked at Gray. He looked a little worn out. He was rubbing his forehead and he had a strained look etched on his face.

"Hey Gray...are you alright?" Lucy asked, concerned about her friend. He was fine just a few minutes ago.

Gray suddenly felt pain shoot through his head. His head felt quite heavy. He rubbed his temples trying to get rid of the feeling. He tried walking but his feet felt quite numb. His sight became blurry and his knees started to wobble.

_'Shit!'_

"Hey Gray what's wrong ?" Erza asked. Worry slowly creeping into her face.

"I'm fine...just a-" Gray fell on his knees. He gripped his hair in frustration. His head was hurting him like a thousand devils. He winced in pain.

"Oi ice princess what's wrong?" Natsu tried staying calm but was worried as well. Erza rushed to his help but was stopped midway.

"G-get away!" Gray screamed. He didn't know why but he felt anger boiling inside of him. He couldn't think straight. He couldn't think anymore. He felt all sorts of negative emotions creep into him. " Get...AWAY!"

"Gray! What-"

"You've lost him." Erza spun around quickly to that voice. She knew it too well. She narrowed her eyes at him.

" What do you mean!"

Isaac laughed hysterically. " Oh poor Fairies, the moment he showed up I cast a forbidden spell on him. Forbidden and lost magic. It works minutes after casting the spell." He smiled devilishly. He had escaped when the rest of the guild was defeated. But to imagine that he had cast a spell on Gray, no one expected this.

"Natsu held him by the collar and glared at him. " What kind of spell bastard!"

Isaac simply smiled bitterly. " It just turns him into one of my men. A dark wizard. It allows me to manipulate his mind, in other words it allows darkness to manipulate his mind.

Erza's eyes went wide at his statement.

"W-what..." She questioned, slowly trying to take in what Isaac had just said.

" Exactly what you heard Titania. Gray from now on bears hatred towards Fairy Tail. He will be nothing less than a killer dark wizard and also will be nothing less than an enemy for you all Fairy wizards." He laughed hysterically. " He'll just destroy Fairy tail for us."

Erza's eyes went wide with anger. She armed herself with her sword and charged in towards Isaac but was however stopped but, the thing that stopped her shocked her the most.

_Ice._

Gray blocked her aim. He shoved her away harshly and looked at her with disgust and hatred. Erza's world shattered into a million pieces. Never had Gray looked at her in that way. She was frozen, more like glued to the spot. Gray just pushed her aside harshly. Erza stumbled and fell backwards.

" Gray! What are you doing?! That is Erza. Snap out of it!" Lucy screamed.

Gray turned towards her. " I know who she is Lucy." Erza felt tears in the corners of her eye. _' He knows who I am...and yet...hates me.'_

" That's it Gray! Destroy them!" Isaac laughed. That was the last ever heard from him because the next sight that everyone saw was an ice sword pierced through his neck.

Natsu stayed frozen in shock. Gray would _**never **_kill anyone even if they were enemies._  
><em>

Lucy covered her mouth with her hands in disbelief and Erza just watched on...a blank expression on her face.

"G-ray..." Natsu's voice shook with fright. Yes, Natsu was scared. Not for themselves but he was scared for Gray. He was scared for his nakama.

" I said get away!" Gray said with his voice full of venom.

"Gray wait-" Gray's fist met with Natsu's face. Natsu fell backward. Lucy rushed to Natsu's help.

" Gray please stop!" She cried, tears streaming down her face, her voice pleading.

However Gray did not bother, he started walking towards the dark guild's ship which looked a lot like Christina of Blue Pegasus. He boarded the ship and looked back at the others. His expression unreadable.

Natsu quickly got up and started running towards the ship. Lucy did the same. As the ship rose above the ground. It created a tornado of dust and sand. The ground began to shake like before. It blinded Natsu and the others. They were unable to make out what was happening. They could hear the ship take off slowly. Natsu shielded his eyes and tried moving but in vain.

The tornado gradually subsided. When Natsu and Lucy opened their eyes, they noticed the ship with Gray in it missing. But their most shocking discovery was that Erza was also missing.

.

.

.

.

**Sooo... Was it good? Bad? Horrible? I really am not quite proud of this chapter. Please do let me know if i went wrong and review. I accept all kinds of reviews. I'd be grateful if you'll would point out my mistakes :) Stay tuned for the next chapter!**

** Happy reading- PF**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello guys! Thank you all for your support once again! You people are great! I updated sooner than I planned so isn't that great? Maybe...**

**SHOUTOUTS!**

**AsDarknessSpreads: glad you liked it! :)**

**CrazyAnimeFan1228: thank you soooo much for your kind words! I love your review! Hope you like this chapter as well!**

**IcePrinceRay: glad you found it interesting! :)**

**Medelie: I'm soo flattered! * blushes* thanks you SOO much! Hope you love this chapter! :)**

**erzascarlet7: yup! Gray is super hot! Thanks for your support :)**

**Ok without further delay, presenting to you chapter 4!**

Chapter 4

.

.

.

The last thing Erza Scarlet remembered was getting knocked out unconscious while the damned ship was taking off and now the next thing she knew was that she was in big trouble. _Very big, _because at the moment she was seated in a gigantic room with bright coloured walls which blinded her vision _and _in front of Gray Fullbuster.

Erza then realised that she was knocked out by Gray and was brought to the ship. Okay...so to make matters worse, she was in a moving ship which belonged to a dark guild and with a friend turned foe all alone. For how long? She didn't know.

The room was huge and it was well decorated with fancy furniture. There were also a few couches in the room which looked pretty comfortable. Erza thought it looked way too fancy and cozy for a dark guild's ship.

" It's Christina." Gray said as if reading her mind. " They somehow captured Christina. Don't ask me how."

_' Well that explains a few things.'_

Erza turned her attention towards Gray. She narrowed her eyes and examined him closely. He was still the same yet different. Those dark blue orbs held an unfamiliar gleam in them. It also held an unexplained emotion, one which she couldn't differentiate. She felt like she was looking at a totally different person.

" I know I'm attractive but you could stop checking me out." Gray said with a smirk.

Erza simply glared at him without paying much attention to his remark. "Why am I here?"

Gray smiled slyly at her. " I thought it'd be a little fun with you around Titania."

Erza continued glaring. " Gray don't play games with me. If you want to fight then I will not hesitate to kill you."

Gray chuckled. Normally he would have run for the hills when she would give him that deathly glare but at the moment he seemed more amused than frightened.

" So feisty. However, I didn't bring you here to fight Titania." A small smirk made its way to his lips." That would just be boring now wouldn't it?" He stood up and walked towards her. Erza stood up in reflex and took a step forward with an air of confidence. She was so going to whoop his ass. He stopped just a few feet front of her, that smirk never leaving his face, and leaned forward. Not having the same confidence she had a few seconds ago, Erza started to move backwards. He simply leaned in and whispered in her ear, " I just have a little work for you."

His cool breath tickled her skin and she felt blood rush to her cheeks. She wasted no time in pushing him away. " I will not do any of your dirty work Gray." Gray smirked. He seemed like he was enjoying this.

" Oh really?" He once again leaned forward challengingly and this time, with more confidence, held her chin. Erza visibly tensed. She tried moving backwards but her feet wouldn't give in.

_'What the?!'_

" Erza...I might just visit your blue haired boyfriend and say hello." Gray whispered in a low voice. Erza's eyes went wide. Did she hear that properly? Or was it just her imagination. Did Gray just threaten her?

She pushed him away harshly, disbelief in her eyes. " y-you wouldn't dare-"

"Oh but I would Erza." Erza looked at him, her face showing an expression of 'are you fucking serious?!' But the moment she looked at him she knew he was serious, she knew he wasn't joking around.

Erza shut her eyes in frustration. She felt helpless at the minute. It was like two divergent paths and she had to chose one among them.

" Y-you...disgust me... What do I have to do!" She asked helplessly to which Gray just smirked in victory.

" I just need your help to defeat all the dark guilds and I have more planned too, which is none of your business." He said and Erza nodded helplessly, her bangs shadowing her face, her fists clenched.

She knew Gray was way more powerful than her now. She was well aware of the spell cast on him. It was forbidden. It makes the victim control more magic, magic so high that it takes over your mind and body. It's an extremely dangerous spell. Erza was scared. Gray isn't strong enough. He won't be able to control the magic power with him and the outcome of that could be disastrous and no matter how much Erza hated him at the moment she still was worried about him.

" Fine but you dare harm any of my friends." She said piercingly, almost like she was giving a warning.

Gray frowned in annoyance. " Why won't you just take his name. Fine I won't bother to bother with your blue haired tattoo faced boyfriend."

" Stop calling him names." Erza sighed.

" It suits him better." Gray shrugged. Erza just glared at him ,knowing her glares won't do any effect on him. Maybe it was just a habit. She then began to walk away to find herself a room but was stopped by Gray.

" Oh and also, you'll have to be like a maid here. That is, you'll have to cook for me, wash my clothes _and _treat me like your master." He said casually.

Erza stopped dead in her track.

" WHAT?!" She roared with anger. She turned around, ready to punch him in the face.

" There is no freaking wa-" Erza blushed and looked away. Yup. The usual story.

" Why the hell are you stripping!" She screamed. Sure she was used to his stripping habit but now since it was only the two of them, it was a different thing. She turned around to face Gray and was met with clothes being thrown at her face.

" Wash those for me Titania." Gray now only in his boxers, walked away into a room.

Erza glared daggers at his retreating back and then stared with disbelief at his clothes which were in her hand. She then screamed in rage.

" I HATE YOU GRAY FULLBUSTER!"

...

" This is bad." Master Makarov stated. He had a grave expression etched on his face and he seemed to be in deep thought. Almost the entire guild had the same expression. Some were shocked and some were utterly horrified. It was one of those moments when the entire guild shared the same emotion. Fear. The usually rowdy guild was silent and nobody dared to breathe a single word. From the time Natsu and Lucy arrived and gave the horrific news of Gray's behavior and Erza's disappearance, they were all worried.

" Gray my child is in grave danger." Makarov said, his voice barely audible and his eyes filled with concern.

" What about Erza? She's in trouble too and Gray could have even hurt her." Jellal said, getting up from his seat. He sounded more concerned for Erza than for Gray.

" I... don't think he would do that." An extremely sober Cana replied. " And we aren't even sure where Erza is."

" That's right... we don't really know if Erza is with Gray." Mira said, extremely worried.

Natsu and Lucy were extremely quiet. They were shocked, worried and scared after what they had witnessed. Scared for both of their precious nakama. Natsu still hadn't recovered from Gray's antics. He just stared at the ground into emptiness. Lucy was seated beside him and was weeping quietly.

" We have to track down the ship." Jellal said sternly. Everyone looked at him. They just stared stupidly at him for a moment. Their minds were blank and they didn't really know what to do. Jellal continued.

" We have to get Erza back. We'll have to go against Gray or maybe even fight him to get him back to his senses." The guild was shocked at his words. Not even in their nightmares did they dream of fighting one of their nakama but, they knew better. They had to fight Gray. They had to make sure Erza was safe and they had to get Gray back to normal and they were willing to do anything for it, even if it meant fighting Gray.

.

.

.

.

**ok... Was it good or bad? Oh and do tell me if my chapters are short. I'll try to make them longer. Do let me know how the chapter is and I accept all kinds of reviews! SOO stay tuned for the next chapter. Bye bye for now!**

**Happy reading- PF**


	5. Chapter 5

**Helloooo everyone! I just wanted to thank you all for your great support. Your reviews make my day. Also I'll definitely make the chapters a little longer. Once again, Thank you so so much!**

**Shout-outs!**

**Mikasa-Chan**

**Medelie**

**CrazyAnimeFan1228**

**AsDarknessSpreads**

**Gordon Hail**

**Fanfictions4ever**

**erzascarlet7**

**IcePrinceRay**

**Afrillia(Guest)**

**BlueLight4**

**Ok I'm so sorry I couldn't reply to your reviews. Was caught up with college.**

**Presenting to you Chapter 5!**

**...**

Chapter 5

.

.

.

"Damn you Gray Fullbuster!" Erza screamed for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. " Damn him to hell! How dare _he _makes _me _wash _his _dirty clothes!" She said to no one in particular as she continued washing Gray's clothes. " Rot in hell!"

"Oi Titania. I heard that. Would you quit being so annoying...I'm trying to sleep over here." came Gray's voice from what was now his room.

_'Sleep?! That damn annoying stripper! He'll pay for this!" _Erza silently cursed under her breath.

"Oh and bake strawberry cheesecake for me and note, bake _only for me_ not for you." came Gray's lazy voice.

"What?!" fumed Erza.

"You heard me, now get back to work."

Erza just let out a frustrated sigh. She had actually thought of staying behind and obeying whatever Gray told her, just so that she could find out about the spell cast on him and also to prevent him from doing anything that he might regret for the rest of his life. He would definitely regret killing Isaac when he would regain his senses.

Erza stopped abruptly. Her fingers, covered with soap lather, clenched Gray's shirt. She felt the familiar feeling of bile rise to her throat. She felt sick just at the thought of it.

_'Would he come back to normal?'_

She started rinsing the clothes, still lost in thought. Images of what Gray did flashed across her mind. His ice-sword pierced through Isaac's neck, the deathly coldness in his eyes, it all disturbed her. She didn't know what to feel. She felt like hating Gray but, how could she? It wasn't even his fault. He was being manipulated or controlled or was under some sort of spell which she didn't know how to break. Isaac hadn't really mentioned if the spell could be broken. He had not said anything. In that case, how was she supposed to know how to break the spell? Moreover, she was curious of Gray's intentions. He had said that he needed her help to destroy all the dark guilds and he refused to give her reasons which was rather suspicious. Either he didn't want to tell her or he was planning something big and also, he couldn't just attack dark guilds without having any evidence against them. That would just be too irrational.

But what bothered her the most was his deathly silence about Fairy Tail. He hadn't even mentioned anything about the guild and it intrigued her. That's when she made up her mind to stay back and do a little investigation work.

After what seemed like eternity, she was done washing and drying Gray's clothes. Being the neat freak she is, neatly folded his clothes and made her way towards his room.

She came to a halt in front of the door and knocked once.

No reply.

She knocked again.

No reply.

Finally she just pushed open the door. He was nowhere to be found.

"Where the hell did he go?" Erza said aloud.

Suddenly, the bathroom door flew open. Erza turned around and immediately wished she hadn't.

Gray stood near the door with nothing but a towel draped low around his waist. His hair was wet and a few drops of water were dripping from his hair. Erza stared at Gray for longer than she had planned. Gray acknowledged her presence and noticed her staring at him. He raised an eyebrow.

"Like what you see?" Gray asked with his signature smirk.

Erza's eyebrow twitched in annoyance and she just threw the clothes which she had just washed on his face.

"No I don't! Now put on your clothes quick!" She screamed and stormed out of the room.

_'Seriously? Is being extremely cocky and arrogant the side effects of this spell or is he just taking revenge on me for moping the floor with him every time.' _Erza thought as she tried to find her way towards the kitchen. She was beyond irritated. She was used to Gray being rash and acting like a hotshot but this was over the hook.

_'This ship is humongous...I wonder if it has a kitchen.'_ Erza wondered.

The ship was huge alright. Erza had a hard time finding her way to what was now her room. Well it wasn't her fault. All the freaking hallways looked so similar and it was easy to get lost. She cursed silently as she ran into a wall. According to her observations, the ship had a control centre, battle centre, storage hall and a few other couple of small rooms and a maze of endless hallways which were all similarly and brightly lit. Well as for the kitchen, she didn't even know if it was there in this ship.

_'Do battle ships have built-in kitchens?'_

Bang!

"Ouch!" Erza winced rubbing her nose. That was the second time she ran into a wall today. She looked up and noticed that she had run into a shut door. Se pushed open the door and found what she was looking for.

_'Thought too fast.'_ She muttered to herself.

_'This kitchen is way too fancy for a dark guild's ship...' _Erza thought, examining the place. Then realization hit her that this ship belongs to Blue Pegasus.

_'As expected.'_

She scanned the entire kitchen, searching for the ingredients _she_ thought that would be required to bake a cake. When she found the ingredients she was looking for, she immediately started to cook.

...

It was raining heavily in Magnolia. Nobody was seen outside their houses. It had been raining this heavily since yesterday and the reason behind this torrential rain was a certain brunette.

In the guild of Fairy Tail, this brunette could be seen looking outside one of the windows at the dull weather. She had tears in her eyes.

"Gray-sama.." she whispered, her voice barely audible. She felt a presence approach her and she looked up.

"Still worried about Gray?" Cana asked her and she simply nodded and continued to stare at the dull weather. She heard Cana sigh and take a seat next to her.

"We'll find him Juvia...he'll be fine.." Cana assured her but could not stop worrying about her close friend herself.

...

"Done!" Erza said victoriously. Her appearance had become a little messy and she had cake batter splattered all over her face and apparently everywhere. The kitchen was a complete mess. Although she consumed a dozen slices of cheesecake in two days, she had not paid any heed to how it was made. It was always so easy ordering a cake or asking Mira to bake for her that she didn't think of making it herself.

After four attempts, she had finally managed to bake a cake which, in her perception looked edible. In the first two attempts, she had almost burnt the place down and in her next two attempts, the cake wasn't properly baked but the next attempt was a success and she proudly looked at her remarkable achievement. It didn't look like her usual cheesecake instead, it was of a strange colour.

"Well it looks good enough. Nothing is oozing out and everything seems well in place." Erza said taking the cake and heading towards Gray's room. She stopped in front of the door and knocked. She was not going in without knocking, especially after what happened a while earlier.

"Come in." came Gray's voice.

Erza entered the room with a stern look upon her pretty features.

"Here is your cake." Erza said, placing it next to his bed.

Gray examined the cake closely and said, "It doesn't look very appetizing."

Erza wanted to so kill him at the moment but she somehow resisted the urge to do so. She was about to leave his room but was stopped midway by a-

"Feed me."

Erza turned around quickly and gave him an incredulous stare. _'Was he serious?'_

"I'm dead serious." Gray said with a smirk, as if reading her mind.

"There is no f-"

"You know the consequences if you ignore me." Gray said, smiling victoriously.

Erza groaned helplessly. She sat beside his bed and cut a small piece of cake. She held it in a fork and directed it towards Gray's mouth. She was trying so hard not to shove the entire cake into his mouth. Gray looked at her and smirked before opening his mouth. He chewed the first piece, his face showing no expression whatsoever. Erza just continued to feed him, resisting the desire to punch him every time, and he just continued to eat until he finished the entire cake.

_'Doesn't he even have the habit of sharing. Such a self-centered asshole.'_

Maybe Erza's remarkable cake didn't look as remarkable...but she was still hungry. All she could do was watch her favourite treat get devoured right in front of her._ 'The first and last time I'm going to make anything for him.'_

"You are going to bake cake for me everyday and also cook for me." Gray said nonchalantly.

Erza frowned in annoyance. He was really getting on her nerves. She certainly didn't like being ordered around.

"No!" Erza spat, rather harshly.

Gray raised an eyebrow at her harsh tone. "Repeat what you said." He said calmly.

Erza looked indignantly at him.

"I said No! You can't jus-awk!-wha-G-Gray! The rest of her words came out choked. Her vision went blurry and she was all of a sudden gasping for air. She didn't know what was happening. She was too shocked to comprehend the situation. Her breathing became more ragged. In her attempt to keep her breathing steady, she did not realize the cause of her state. All she could feel was a constricting pressure around her throat. She tried composing herself. She tried focusing her vision but her eyes went wide when she saw the reason of her state.

Gray just stared blankly at her. His eyes, devoid of any expression or emotion. His fingers clutched Erza's throat. He watched her try...to breathe. He tightened his grip around her throat and suddenly let go. Erza let out a loud gasp. She almost gagged. She stared wide-eyed at Gray. She was beyond shocked.

"Don't argue Titania, just do what I say...do you really want me to visit your blue haired boyfriend that badly?" Gray said, his blank face broke into a smile which seemed falsely sweet.

Erza continued to stare at him in horror, still breathing heavily.

_'Jellal!'_

She refused to believe his words. She wanted to believe that all this was some sort of nightmare she was having but the emptiness in Gray's eyes said otherwise. His eyes, which seemed used to the sight of death confirmed that this wasn't a nightmare but was all terrifyingly real.

.

.

.

.

**Good or bad? So sorry if it wasn't good. Plz do let me know if it's good and if it's bad then definitely let me know. I'll always try to improve my writing. So stay tuned for the next chapter folks!**

**Happy reading-PF**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm soooo sorry for the late update ! I apologise! Anyway thank you Sooo much for your amazing support! I really do appreciate it and once again sorry for the late update and for all those who read my Grayza one- shot collection called Forbidden, I might be updating tomorrow. I know I haven't updated that in a long time as well. Really sorry! Being a science student totally sucks!**

**Shout-outs!**

**Medelie: thank you so much! You are a great support! Hope you like this chapter! :)**

**AsDarknessSpreads: haha yeah! Bad-ass Gray sure sounds sexy!**

**IcePrinceRay: Read on to find out what happens! Thank you for you wonderful review! :)**

**Mikasa-Chan: Thanks! :)**

**VK ( guest): * blush* I am so flattered. Thank you so much and long live Grayza! :)**

**Rebel-chan: Thanks! And you'll get to see more of Jellal! :)**

**So without further delay, presenting to you chapter 6!**

Chapter 6

.

.

.

.

Footsteps echoed as two men made their way through a labyrinth. They seemed to know the place well as they turned corners without a moment's hesitation. The passages were so dimly lit that one had to be careful of running into a wall or worse- falling off an unsuspected edge. The only source of illumination was the blue glow of the crystal floating in mid-air in front of the two men. They were dressed in black cloaks with hoods shadowing their faces.

After turning a few more corners, they stopped in front of a massive door. The blue glow of the crystal gradually faded and it fell down to an awaiting palm of one of the men. The other placed his outstretched palm on the door and muttered something under his breath. He then withdrew his hand and the door slowly began to open. The two men walked through the door and into an extremely dark room, lit only by fire torches placed on the walls. The room was humongous. It had nothing but a gigantic chair at its end. A man was seated on it, only the outline of his figure was visible.

The two men stopped a good distance away from the chair and bowed down. Then one of them spoke.

" We have information Master. The regrouping has begun and we are on the lookout for disbanded members, and..." he trailed off uncertainly and then spoke again.

" and also... Isaac got killed...by Gray Fullbuster."

The man, addressed as the Master, let out a hysterical laugh. His laugh reverberated through the walls of the room.

" That was bound to happen...anything else?" He asked firmly, his voice was coarse and his words seemed to pierce through the air.

" Erza Scarlet is with him too Master...although it's surprising that she's still alive."

" Titania?!" Frustration and a bit of shock graced his voice. " and that ice bastard refuses to fully succumb to the spell!" he barked and stood up in frustration.

" It seems so Master. That wizard hasn't fully given in yet."

" That bastard's fighting back. _Something _is making him fight back." Suddenly a low menacing laugh escaped his throat. " Let's see how long he can fight back. He won't have the right senses to fight back once more magic is infused into him..." And his low laugh turned into full-fledged laughter.

" But that could kill him Master. We need him alive."

" It'll certainly be painful but it won't kill a wizard like him." He said sadistically. " and I want Titania dead. It that ice wizard can't kill her then find some other way to finish her." he then gestured for them to leave.

" Yes Master."

...

" Okay so this is hallway number one..." Erza said out loud as she tried to find her way to the kitchen. It's not her fault that this ship was so huge and to make matters worse all the hallways were similar. "...and this is hallway number two..." She noted as she turned another hallway. She tried observing the length and width of the hallways to be able to distinguish them but in vain.

She found a door at the end of the hallway.

_' Hopefully it's the kitchen.'_

She turned the knob and pushed open the door only to find the room which she occupied.

Erza sweat dropped.

_'I'm back at square one.'_

She closed the door with a sigh and once again wandered aimlessly in hopes of finding the kitchen. She had to prepare breakfast for Gray. She frowned as she thought about what had happened a couple of days ago.

It had been two days since Gray had almost choked her to death. Okay maybe not that exaggerated but it did hamper one of the most basic functions of human life: breathing. She also had to feed him everyday and each time he would be wearing that half-assed smirk of his. How badly she wanted to slap it off his face.

She hated him so much right now. She so hated him. She either wanted to turn him into a bruised and bloody pulp or get away from this ship. She had even made several escape plans but every time she willed herself to escape, she ultimately failed. She couldn't be that heartless to just let Gray suffer all by himself. He was after all her closest friend and it crushed her to see him being controlled by some stupid spell.

" That should be the kitchen..." she quickened her pace as she spotted another similar door. She reached out for the knob but before she could reach it, she quickly withdrew her hand and winced in pain.

" Damn that stings!" She shook her hand, still wincing in pain. She closely observed the door and noticed ruins around it, much like Freed's magic.

_' Why would there be ruins blocking this door?'_

She at once recognised the magic to be the same as that which had them trapped inside invisible walls.

Her eyes went wide in realisation.

_' If that room is protected then it must definitely contain something extremely important inside.'_

She thought about trying to break through the ruins but gave up on the idea remembering Natsu's futile efforts. She drew out her sword and striked it roughly against the wall causing a deep mark next to the door. She certainly could not afford losing this door. It might just contain information about the spell or about how it could be broken. She really didn't have a good feeling about that room. The dark aura surrounding it sent shivers down her spine. She took one last skeptical look at the door and involuntarily shuddered a little.

...

" Natsu...are you alright?" _Of course not._

Lucy knew that it was a stupid question but it didn't hurt asking right.

Well she was in no better condition herself. Yeah, it would suck to continuously feel and worried and constantly feel anxious for reasons unknown. Maybe it was because of intense fear. Do people feel anxious when they are afraid? She didn't know the answer to that.

It has been two days since that day which they so desperately tried to forget. Lucy wanted to forgot everything about that day, like it never existed. She regretted taking on the mission, also regretted asking Gray to join them on the mission.

The guild was silent today. It had been silent for the past two days without the obnoxious and arrogant ice mage picking fights with Natsu and the almighty Titania bossing them around.

Natsu sat in front of his untouched plate of food, deep in thought. He didn't reply to Lucy's question.

Lucy sighed and plopped herself on the chair next to Natsu.

" Luce...do you think Gray and Erza are alright?" Natsu asked in a low voice.

Lucy turned to look at him. Her expression turned sad. He looked so worried that it saddened her. Natsu was usually never worried nor did he think much. Her eyes softened and she gently put her arms around him and pulled him into a reassuring embrace. Natsu buried his face in her hair.

" They'll be fine." She slowly whispered.

...

" Gray are you in there?" Erza asked out loud. She knocked on the door once again.

No response.

Her eyebrows twitched in annoyance. It had been hours since she's been standing in front of Gray's room, knocking on his door and she still didn't get a single response. Maybe not hours, a few minutes or more appropriately just a few seconds.

Annoyed and impatient, she pushed open the door only to find Gray...sleeping?

Erza raised an eyebrow.

_'Isn't he supposed to be formulating plans to take over the world or something?' _Erza thought sarcastically as she walked towards his bed and placed the breakfast beside his bed.

_'Guess I don't have to feed him today.'_

Erza was about to leave but stopped abruptly when she heard Gray mutter something. She turned to look at him. He was still asleep but his face had a painful expression. He looked like he was having a really bad nightmare. His forehead was decorated with sweat, his bangs stuck to his forehead and he was panting slightly. He cried in pain a little. Erza immediately went to his side. She gently touched his cheek, nudging it gently.

" Hey Gray...hey..." Erza asked, concern evident in her eyes and tone.

Gray's eyes shot open. He looked confused and terrified for a moment and then roughly swatted her hand away. He sat up in his bed and roughly ran a hand through his dark hair. Erza tried approaching him.

" G-Go away!" Gray barked, in a voice which seemed foreign to Erza. He refused to even look at her.

" Gray wai-"

" Ice-make lance!"

Erza yelped in surprise. She was caught completely off guard. His magic hit her hard and it slammed her to the wall. She bit her tongue roughly to prevent herself from screaming out in pain. Her left hand felt numb. She noticed it bleeding profusely. Her left hand must have taken most of the hit when she lifted it to shield herself from Gray's attack.

She lifted herself up only to be thrown back again by his magic. Her back hit hard against the wall and she was sure of a broken rib.

Ice shards pierced her skin. She cried in pain. His magic was deadly. It had never done this much damage to her before. She once again lifted herself up. She looked up at Gray with one eye open. His eyes were so shallow, pitch black. It was like a mirror and Erza could see her own broken down reflection. His eyes looked lifeless. He had an ice sword in his hand. He tightened his grip on it and charged forward towards Erza.

Erza shut her eyes, bracing herself for the impact but it never came. She opened her eyes just to find the sword, one or two centimetres away from piercing her neck. She was breathing heavily and her breaths came out ragged. She looked up to find Gray just inches away from her. His bangs shadowed his face. The sword shook in his grip and he shuddered lightly. He looked up to meet her gaze and Erza's eyes went wide when she saw him.

Gray was..._crying._

Tears streamed down his face freely.

Something inside Erza broke, shattered into pieces. She had never seen Gray cry before.

_' Why are you crying all alone then?'_

His words echoed in her mind.

He had always said that he hated her tears, hated seeing her cry. He had always tried his best to protect her tears and what about her?

She was just a self-centred, selfish jerk.

She felt sick with guilt for holding so much hatred towards him for the past few days, felt guilty for thinking about escaping and abandoning him.

What kind of sick-twisted friend was she?

More tears rolled down his eyes and Erza wanted nothing more than for those tears to stop flowing.

" Go away Erza...please...go away from here before I kill you." His voice shook. He sounded so desperate and pleading.

The sword fell from his grip and clattered to the floor.

He moved away from her, still shivering violently. He ran a hand through his hair. Erza stared into his eyes. They seemed like they were fighting an internal battle.

Erza slanted her eyebrows and looked at Gray with determination. She walked towards him, her left hand still hurting her like a thousand devils, blood dripping from it.

Gray moved backwards a little, like he was horribly afraid.

" Stay away from m-" he was cut short when Erza put her arms around him and hugged him tightly. Gray's eyes widened in shock and fear.

" I'm not going anywhere Gray."

.

.

.

**Done! Woohooo! So how did it go? Good? Bad? Horrible? Or beyond horrible? Plz do let me know and do not forget to leave a review! Your reviews really encourage me to update faster! If I went wrong somewhere then PLZ do let me know! So that's it for now! Stay tuned for the next chapter!**

**Happy reading - PF**


End file.
